Cupboard
by Cyra- Ishikawa
Summary: Trying to escape from an annoyed Bel, you hid inside a cupboard. But out of all places why a cupboard? BelXReader


A/n: I was sort of debating whether this fic would be rated T or M but I guess the Rated T side of me won. Well, I'd warn you now that there might be contents in this story that's smut, but only a few

Anyway, enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR

Cupboard

Pissed off. You were walking at the Varia Mansion's halls tonight, cursing a blonde prince for turning your once elegant room into nothing but ruins. All for chasing a green haired frog with a knife. That's why, you found yourself walking at midnight, a pink bucket of paint in your hands. You were aiming, for what people call_ Revenge.

You silently creep inside Belphegor's room as he slept soundly. Smirking, you took his tiara off his head and dipped it inside the bucket of paint. Finally catching the pinkish color, you placed it back on his head. You epically stared at the bucket for a while until you got the most awesome idea ever. You dipped your hand inside the paint and massaged it on his blonde hair. That left you a pink haired prince. A wide smirk now plastered your face. Bel's room was now pink and so were his clothes. You exited the room…. A masterpiece.

You went to bed laughing your stomach out, before you slept in peace

"(y/n)!" You heard an annoyed prince's voice from behind the door early the next morning. "You heard me, peasant. The prince tells you to get out of there!" He stabbed the wooden door with a knife. You sighed in relief. It was a good thing you thought about locking the door. You got up, and approached the pink-haired prince CAUTIOUSLY.

"Ushishishishi, you did this, didn't you?" He pointed at his pink hair and tiara. You tried to stop a laugh from coming, but you awfully failed at it

"W,why, do you like it?" You started to back out a little

"Prepare to die, (y/n). He aimed knives at you.

Screaming, you ran from him. Of course, you know that the instant he catches you, it would be you end.

"Shit_" You cursed yourself as you faced a dead end. "I'm dead meat!" You panicked, miraculously seeing a cupboard at a corner. Hearing Bel's footsteps nearing you, you crawled inside the cupboard, without thinking twice.

"Ushishishishi peasant, where are you?" You heard his annoyed voice outside. You shuddered at the thought of your corpse covered in knives

~Click~ The door opened and revealed a grinning Bel, muttering the words "I found you" while pointing a knife at you. Pointlessly, you kicked him at his legs, making him stumble inside the cupboard and locking the door shut behind him.

That's how you found yourself stuck inside a cupboard face to face with the fallen prince, his legs wrapped around your hips and your hands on each other's shoulders. What'd you expect, cupboards don't have that much space for the two of you.

Belphegor moved his hips to slightly move his numb body. Accidentally, his groin came in contact with your knees, giving him a wonderful, pleasing feeling. Bel did this,

…again….

…and again…

…and again….

"Uuh, Bel, why are you rubbing _umm_ yourself on my knees?" You asked, noticing his sudden movements

"Why (y/n)-chan do you have any problem on what the prince does? It's just a simple punishment for what you have done earlier. Something that will pleasure the prince, peasant. Ushishishishi."

The next moment, you felt the cold blades of Belphegor's knife begin to rip off your garments. You tried to push him away but the space was just too narrow. He continued ripping

.

.

.

Slowly

.

.

.

Slower

.

.

.

Slow_

Sudden light coming from outside made your eyes hurt. As it adjusted, you saw Fran's froggy figure, standing in front of you.

"Beeeeellll-ssseeemmmpppaaaiiiii, (yyyyyyyyyy/nnnnnnnn)-ssssseeeeeemmmpppaaaiiiii, Luss-nee said that the cupboard is for storage, not for making out!" Fran scolded

Bel glared daggers at the 'interruption'. Fran, seeing the prince's impression, fled away, followed by flying knives and you, intending to strangle him to death.

The rest of the day in the Varia mansion were flying knives, stabbing everything and a poor frog being tortured badly.


End file.
